Pure Emotions
by blueraindrops1
Summary: please read this. onegai.


Pure emotions

Pure emotions

Even though I love you so much it almost breaks me,  
it doesn't convey even half of my feelings.  
Pure emotion isn't getting me anywhere.   
My heart can't even say, "I love you."

I watch you from afar,

Concealing these eyes

I'm dying… I'm dying…

For I'm too weak,

When will ever I get the courage?

I care for you…

I long for you…

I…

I love you…

The long, sleepless night  
expresses my thoughts of you.   
"That's what love is" it whispers

Now it's dark time again

Another long thoughts running in the wind

And the only one in here

Is your picture…

Talking to me endlessly,  
my shaky heartbeat  
changes into a sigh mingled with a slight fever.

I get so sick

I need to buy courage

Funny, I'm, turning red

Whenever you look at my way…

Give me smiles and shiny days.  
With your smile,  
even the chill of the frozen night is good, and I can bear it.

Please smile for me

And I tell you,

Everything is in hand

Because of those shine in your perfect eyes…

Everything I can handle

With that look and I'm ready for all…

Bringing moisture  
to my bare, dry skin  
like the mid-summer rain, your smile is dazzling

I laugh at myself

That's how crazy I am

To whom?

Of course, to…

To …

You brought mid summer open fields in my heart

Showed me the sky and I could touch the stars in the night,

All…

Because of you…

And just one curve in those heart-shaped face,

And all of my dreams will happen

Even just one of your…

Even it was only your, wonderful smile…

Give me smiles and shiny days.  
Don't suddenly look so indifferent!  
Because we can overcome whatever may get in our way.

I believe that everything

My strength,

My power,

My life…

All revolves to only one girl I met one day…

If I love you more than anything,  
these thoughts should reach you, right?   
You look at me, and the words I can't say  
just dance in the air

I love you,

I love you more than anything…

but see how lousy a warrior I could be

I couldn't even stand in front of you and confess all of these…

But I know, somehow

You can hear,

You can feel

When your eyes are with mine

I don't know what to say

But this idiotic silence

I hope they can do something…

I'm afraid…

Afraid that…

Wind, please help me with my message…

The further apart we are,  
the more I realize you're the one I love.  
The more I chase after you,  
the more my heart feels the painful distance

You are a strong woman

The strongest of all of them

but every time you had to go,

The more pain it leaves inside

The more I try to follow

The more tears dwell in these eyes…

Give me smiles and shiny days.  
Give me smiles and nice days.  
If only these arms could meet with you in an embrace

I pray,

Yes I do

I changed my old me

Because I want to…

I wanted someone,

I want you…

To touch

To hold

To feel your body

I never had this crave before

Awaken by that sweetest smile…

If I love you more than anything,  
these thoughts should reach you, right?  
Even so, in my dreams,  
I'm sure I could have definitely told you

Dreams,

What are these for?

I often ask myself

But now, 

I know the answer

Do you know too?

If you dream of someone each night,

Then you should know…

It's such a wonderful thing…

Even though I love you so much it almost breaks me,  
it doesn't convey even half of my feelings.  
Pure emotion isn't getting me anywhere.  
My heart can't even say, "I love you."

I watch you from afar,

Concealing these eyes

I'm dying… I'm dying…

For I'm too weak,

When will ever I get the courage?

I care for you…

I long for you…

I…

I love you…

And my heart

Is only

Yours…

**************

hallow minna!

It's been quite long neh?

Have you missed me?

Well, here I am again.

With yet another saga of phenomenon!!! Mwuhheeeeeeheee!!!!!!

(Don't mind me, I was just possessed…)

Ooh, yeah by the way, I just borrowed kenshin and kaoru from my best friend, nobuhiro watsuki

(^___^)

and yeah, gomen gomen for all of those who read my first fic about these two lovely couples, I know I spelled kenshin wrong, please excuse me for that.

Onegai, gomen nasai T_T

Hehee, of course, I wont forget my ever, loving, favorite note…

"please give reviews!!!"

domo arigatou!

Oh and yeah, please visit also my other fics on FFN…

Yes, I'm proud

And oh, folks, don't scratch your head whenever you see two categories found when you try looking up for my pen name, it's really like that, I messed up, it's my fault, now I have two accounts, one account contains 5 I think fics and my loss account that is now quite invalid because I'm not receiving reviews automatically, is well, ummn, it contains more than 40 fics, yes, I am accepting the cruel fate that you're fantastic reviews are not automatically transferred to my add, I have to check them all first in FFN, one by one, but well, that's ok, I know it's my doing. You know… that's life, It's my fault, thanks to my ever-loving brain, but, well, we learn from mistakes don't we? So please give some reviews and read my 50 uploaded stuffs in FFN!!! So there, I'm just telling you guys, of course, I love you…

Hehee

Ashiteru! Wo ai ni!

Luv ya guyz!

~blueraindrops~


End file.
